Behind The Scenes
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Momo is a lot more perverted than meets the eye. But what she does with that perversion goes well beyond the boundaries.
1. Pleasentries Momo x Minrou

"Stop it Mineta!" Yelled Mina at the purple pervert. Whatever he was doing was bound to be some form of harassment towards his female classmates. All of the girls hated it.

Well, all except one anyways, though she'd never say that. Until today.

Momo was simply strutting along, looking for the girls bathroom to relief herself in more ways than one. Eating all of that food came at the price of taking multiple bathroom breaks, with each one reminding her about Sero's comment about her Quirk.

She was more embarrassed about the fact that he pointed it out before she ever even thought of it that way. She eventually found what she was looking for and quickly ran into the nearest stall, pulled down her skirt and panties, and sat down on the toilet set to finally take a piss.

Her urine was the only noise that was made in the echoey bathroom; her breathing labored as she used her Quirk to create and object up her anus and began to poop it out: the objects bumps making the experience all the more fun.

She then looked up and saw the purple haired deviant peeking in through the bathroom panels near the light. Her bowls were then overcome with a feeling of ecstasy, now knowing that someone was watching her. She gave a smutty smile as she made a staff with a hook on the end of it to move the panel and nab onto Mineta.

She carefully put him down in the same stall as her, which just so happened to be the handicapped stall. Mineta starred at her before getting on his knees. "I'm sorry Yaomomo! I swear I won't come within 20 feet of you whenever we're not in class! Please I-" Momo touched his chin and lifted it up to reveal her now sweating face and blushing cheeks.

"You wont do anything of the sorts mister." She then stood up to reveal her sopping wet pussy, with her ass dripping a combination of fluids "Now, if you want this, you'll call me Yaoyoroppai when we're together, and fuck me for as long as I say we will. Got it?"

Mineta stood frozen before his erection began to make a tent through his school uniform. "Good, you seem all ready~" She got down and undid his pants to reveal a surprisingly above average cock. "Mmmmm, I can't wait to eat this."

The entirety of her mouth then covered Mineta's cock as she began to suck at it, his precum giving it an extra flavor. She licked the tip of it before going down to its base where she held it up to her throat for multiple seconds before taking it out to breathe. She then spat on it and rubbed it down with her saliva.

"Ooohhh, Y-Yaoyoroppai! This feels so good!" His hands went to the back of her head to keep himself steady from all the stimulating pleasure he was receiving. This was nothing like his hands or pillow at all! She was like a Dyson Vacuum: she could get EVERYTHING on his dick.

She then stopped giving him a handjob and sat upright on the floor, as her fingers spread the folds of her moist vagina "Now Mineta, why don't you lose your virginity to me, yes?" The purple midget ran up to her and grabbed a hold of her thick thighs, and began to thrust deeply into her perfectly tight pussy.

The bathroom stalls made her moans seem like screams to their ears, and she wanted him to ACTUALLY make her scream. He continued to fuck her crazy, not believing in what he was doing to the hottest girl he'd ever seen. Midnight and Mt. Lady were WOMEN, not girls, so it technically counted. His dick burrowed deeper into her cavern as she moaned once more.

His thrusts briefly slowed down to let himself cum inside her womanhood; his juices going straight towards her womb. He fell down onto the ground to relax as Momo scooped up some remains of his sperm. She licked it all in her hand and gulped it down. "Wow, that was a lot delicious than I originally thought. I can't wait for next time~"

'N-next time?! YES!' Minoru screamed in his head as he pulled up his pants and zipped his fly and began to walk out of the bathroom with Momo behind him.

"You know, next time you have to ASK me if I'm done, rather than assume. Got it." She instructed, making Mineta shiver

"Y-yes Yaoyoroppai." Mineta looked at her ass before coming up with a request "U-um Yaoyoroppai?"

"Yes Mineta?"

"C-can I spank your ass?"

She gave a soft smile as his request "Sure Mineta." He did just that, and slapped her butt with a nice sound emitting from her ass cheeks.

They then walked off towards their other classmates, and before they combined with Class 1-A, Momo turned to Mineta "Just know...that you aren't the only one I'm using to fulfill my sexual desires. Understood?"

He hesitantly nodded as she walked off, her ass swaying while Mineta tried to think who else in class 1-A could be having sex with her. And if so, for how long?


	2. Do That To Me Momo x Izuku

=Before Momo's Perversion=

Yaoyorozu was a star student at U.A. high. She was well liked by her classmates and teachers, had good grades, and was well mannered. A perfect girl all around. But, she did things that no teen of her caliber ever thought of doing; like for instance, being a slut towards any that she choose.

It started with her curiosity about why people would even enjoy anal or masturbation with dildos, and that curiosity turned perverse, and she began to take it to the edge each time, with every endeavor more lewd than the last one.

But now, she was taking it to the max. She had created a bump covered malleable dildo inside her ass, and made sure that it had no square inch of room. Just walking around with it inside made her slowly cum. And to top it all off, she was doing it in the middle of the night, in a tighter version of her costume.

The dildo squished and made her body groan in pleasure, with her full knowing that she was quickly becoming addicted to what she was doing to herself. Like an out of control adrenaline junkie, she did everything possible to give herself that high that she first experienced.

Her bowls lurched, telling her that she needed to get this dildo out NOW. She speed walked over to an empty playground and squatted down to poop out the dildo as she cam in her suit with her face turning to that of an ahegao one.

"Y-Yaoyorozu?!" Yelled out Izuku behind her. She turned around to see the greenette in a coat and pants, with his tomato face staring at what she just shat out. "W-w-what are you d-doing?!" he yelled, making her flinch in fear.

"Shut up Midoriya! Someone could hear you dumbass!" She knocked him over and covered his mouth as her head perked up to see if anybody noticed the green haired boys yelling. "Jeez! What do you think you're doing?" His answer was muffled by her sweaty hand, she removed it and saw his blush grow.

"W-well I'm currently under you r-right now..." She looked down and realized what position she was in, and part of her to get off immediately, while her perverted curious side decided to stay.

"Say...what did you think of my little show over there hmm?" He shook and tried to get up once more.

"P-please Yaoyorozu, you have to let me up!" She made handcuffs and attached them to his wrists, then added another one to attach to the metal pole that was next to them.

"How aboouut, no." She then moved herself over Midoriya so that when she grinded, it would be on his crotch. "Here's my idea, how about you tell me why you're following me, and when you tell me the truth, I'll kiss you."

"A-and if I tell you a lie?"

"Rape." He shuttered and hesitantly began to speak.

"I-I noticed how off you seemed, a-and I decided to ch-check it out. I then saw how you would...would m-m-masturb-bate and I kinda got...interested." She then felt his dick rise up and lightly touch the back of her ass. "B-but I never realized that y-you would go so far as too...make that thing in your..." He looked down as Momo gave him a shit eating grin.

"Although that certainly sounds like the truth, your body tells of another, and I want to comfort it quite well~" She then began to grind against his crotch, her fluids soaking through his pants and onto his erected dick.

"N-noo! Nooo!" Yelled Midoriya as Momo covered his mouth once more and used her other hand to unzip his jacket and lift up his shirt in the brisk night air.

She could feel his nice bod and wanted to feel more below the belt. After all, the tent in his pants was absolutely HUGE. She moved her hand downwards and pulled off his pants as an even bigger tent was revealed with his underpants. She smiled maliciously as she took of his underwear, and grinded once more, his dick getting every physical sensation from her sopping wet pussy.

She then once again cam that night on Izuku's dick, her sperm covering it in a moist puddle of her love juices. "Now Izuku, what do you want to do?~" She asked in the most seductive voice she could. In response, he broke the handcuffs and grabbed onto Momo's ass as he sat up and held her legs up.

"I want to destroy what got my dick all wet." He said in his toughest voice as he then stood up, and rammed his 11 inch cock into her tightly fit womb. She screamed into the night as he went back and forth, her cries of pleasure pushing him forward to go faster.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me hard Izuku! Fuck me harder!" She demanded as her fingers clung onto his smooth but ripped body. He thrusted faster and faster until he cam into her pussy, his sperm pouring out of her womanhood and onto the ground.

The panted as sweat went down their faces and they finally looked at each other. "T-that felt so...so..."

"Amazing" Momo finished as she gave him a peck on the cheek "But, then again, you aren't exactly my type~. So I'll keep you for my own...personal purposes, ok?" He nodded in hesitant agreement as they walked back to U.A., with Izuku blushing and Momo grinning at him.

They walked through the door as Momo then began to kiss Izuku once more. They got onto the elevator and took a ride up to Momo's room. She was still horny. Unbeknownst to them, Todoroki was eating a late night snack, and had seen Momo in a perverted outfit making out with his best friend. Needless to say he passed out on his food.


	3. Pleasure Love Momo x Izuku and Minoru

Our rich slut had Izuku and Minoru in front of her; sucking their cocks hungrily as the two of them looked at her in awe.

"Mmmmmph, cocksh, cocksh tashte sho guud...!" she slurred as she took Minoru's cock, her throat expanding around the other boys girth.

"Oooooh, your mouth feels so nice..." Minoru groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"GUH! AGUH! GUH! AGUH!!" Momo gurgled around Minoru's cock, her head moving back and forth as her hand still stroked Izuku's dick slowly, smearing her saliva all the way down his length, "Mmmmmmh, sho viiiiiig..." she slurred as she pulled away entirely and made a show of liking Minoru's length before moving back to Izuku, "AHHHHHMMMMPH!!!!" she moaned, taking half his length in a single motion.

"Oooohhh..." Izuku groaned, "Yaoyoroppai..." he began, but stopped when she suddenly deepthroated his entire cock!

"MMMMPH!!! MMMMPH!!!! MMMMPH!!!!!" Momo moaned around his cock, bobbing her head back and forth for a full minute before pulling away with a deep gasp, "Ahhhh, fuck you guys are so big, I love it!" she panted as she deepthroated Minoru again, making the purple haired youth groan as his dick was completely engulfed in the brunettes mouth.

"Mmmmh, yeah, take it all Yaoyoroppai..." Minoru groaned, "Your mouth feels so amazing!"

The black haired teen giggled around his cock, then moaned as she pulled away again, "More! I want more!" she panted as she pulled Izuku and Minoru closer, pressing their cocked together before taking them both down her throat at the same time!

"GUH!!! GUH!!! GUHH!!! AGUUUUUGH!!!" she gagged, thick ropes of droll running from her lips and down and over both boys' balls. Her obsidian eyes rolled back in their sockets as Izuku felt her throat clenching as her body shook in orgasm.

"MMMMPH!!!! MMMMPH!!!! MMMPH!!!" Momo moaned as she moved her head up and down. Her lips made all manner of lewd slurping noises every time she lifted her head back upward. Izuku let out another groan as he watched, loving the wet slippery feel of the brunettes mouth.

She could only keep it up for so long though before pulling herself free of the two gigantic cocks and gasping for air.

"That felt so gooood" She slurred "Now Izuku, come fuck my ass, hurry!" she begged as she reached down to grab at her own butt. She then pulled down her skirt, almost tearing it open as her naked ass and pussy were exposed. "Shove it up my butt!" she moaned.

Izuku gulped as he moved behind her, reaching down to grab her ass with both hands. It was soft and smooth, his fingers sank deep into the creamy flesh as he pulled the cheeks apart, exposing her tight little asshole. He aligned his dripping cock with her asshole, pressing the tip against it, then pushing in the first ten inches!

"OHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!! YES YES!!!! RIGHT UP MY TIGHT ASS!!!" Yaoyorozu moaned in a husky voice, "MORE!!! FUCK MY ASS ALL THE WAY IZUKU!!!!" she moaned. Then whipped her head back around to glare at Minoru as he took a single step back, lifting his foot out of his swimming trunks. "Hey, where do you think you're going!?" she asked sternly as she reached out to grab his cock and pull him close again, "I'm not done with this yet!" she told him as she arched her back and pressed his cock between her enlarged tits, "AHHHHHMMMPH!!" she moaned as she took his exposed length into her mouth and throat.

"Ahhhh, Yaoyoroppai, I never dreamed I'd be spit roasting you with my friends!" Minoru groaned as he watched her bob her head up and down again.

"MMMMPH!!! MMMPHH!! MMMMPHH!! shud up an phuck my mouph!!" she slurred around Minoru's cock. "MMMMMMMMMMPH!!!!" she howled around his length as Izuku pushed his cock deeper, groaning at the feel of her tight asshole clenching around his dick like a vice.

"YESH!! YESSSSSSSHHH!!! MOAR!! PHUCK MUH ASSSSHHH!!!!" Momo moaned, pressing her massive tits around Minoru's dick as her head bobbed up and down the exposed length. She then began rocking her body back against Izuku, bouncing her creamy ass against his pelvis.

Izuku gripped her asscheeks tighter and began thrusting his hips. The brunette let out a low animalistic moan around Minoru's cock, making him groan in pleasure as well.

"Yeah, more, suck my whole cock!" Minoru groaned, grabbing the back of Momo's hair as he pushed his entire length down her throat. Yaoyorozu let out a long gurgling noise as his cock moved in and out of her throat. Saliva ropes dripping from her mouth which each face-fucking motion.

"AGUUUHHMMMMMPH!!!" Momo gagged and moaned at the same time, her eyes rolling back in their socked as Minoru pumping his cock in and out of her mouth, "AGUGH!!! AGUGH!! AGUGH!! AGUGH!!!!! AGUGH!!!! AGUGH!!!! AGUGH!!! AGUGH!!!! AGUGH!!!!!!!" she gagged over and over. Izuku would have been worried were it not for the fact he could feel her body tensing in orgasm over and over as he began slamming his cock into her faster. The loud slap slap slap of his pelvis smacking against her round creamy ass echoed over the beach as she let out even loudly howls around Minoru's dick!

"Oh yes, you're mouth feels awesome Yaoyoroppai, ahhh I could fuck it foreverrrrr..." Minoru groaned. He gripped her hair, pumping her head back and forth on his dick, ropes of thick drool flinging back and forth from the black haired teens lips.

"AAAAGUUUUGH!!!! HARGER!!! MOAR!!! PHUCK MUH HOOOOLESS!!!!" Momo screamed around his cock, "AAAGGUUUUUUGH!!!! CUUMMMMIIIIIINGGGUUUUH!!!" she moaned as her ass clenched Izuku's cock almost painfully tight! He also felt warm wetness gushing from her pussy every time his balls smacked against her.

"Ahhhaaannnn, this is great, this is great, this is great, this is great!!!" Minoru chanted as he pushed his dick all the way down Momo's throat, his balls slapping her chin, "I'm facefucking Yaoyoroppai!!!! Ahhhh so goood!!!!!" he groaned in ecstasy.

Izuku only grunted with every pump of his hips, his hands gripping her ass tighter. Her asshole clenched around him over and over as it rippled with every impact of his pelvis against her.

"Yesh... YEEEEESH... YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSHHH!!!! CUM IN MEEEEEEEE!!!!" Yaoyorozu howled in ecstasy, her entire body spasming with one continuous orgasm.

"Oh fuck yeahhhh!!!!!" Minoru groaned, shoving his cock all the way down her throat again. Thick white fluids gushed back out from the blonde womans lips as her eyes rolled back again. Izuku grunted himself as he pushed his cock as deep as it would go just as he came inside.

"SHO FULLLLLL GUUUGH...!" Momo gurgled around Minoru's cum before she went limp between the two teens, her body only suspended by their cocks until Minoru went soft and she fell forwards. Izuku was honestly surprised when she didn't cough or vomit out any of Minoru's cum, she only lay on the side of her face in the sand, panting softly for breath.

Slowly, Izuku pulled his cock free, a lewd sucking sound emanated from Momo's now gaping asshole when his dick 'popped' free. The brunette fell onto her side, giggling like a hyena as her body dropped saliva, sweat and cum.

"Oh man... I needed that..." she panted after a few moments. Izuku pulled his pants back up after a few moments focusing to calm his dick back down. At the same time, Minoru moved to retrieve his own pants.

"You need any help?" Izuku offered her.

"Nah, I'm okay now." she said, her voice completely calm. "Wooo! you two are insane, honestly, I think I could put my whole fist in my ass still."

"Um, could I see that?" Minoru asked, "OWWWW!!!!" he added when Izuku smacked the back of his head. Momo giggled and got up, Izuku then took Minoru with him back to class as Yaoyorozu hummed to herself, wondering what Kyoka was doing.


End file.
